


Boscha's cause and effect

by Ixiox



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixiox/pseuds/Ixiox
Summary: Willow begins to notice that Boscha began acting weirdly after the Grudgby match
Relationships: Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

Willow had a problem and it wasn't bullying

Of the lack of bullying course this made Willow happy, with Amity becoming her friend again it ment that Willow was free to attend hexside without issues.

Still she hoped it was just bullying, at least she knew how to deal with that, but no, the problem was different this time.

Because in reality Boscha was still a bully, she would still go around harassing anyone she deemed inferior, both by degrading them and sometimes, by beating them up.

This also wasn't new to Willow, she remembered how before her grudgby match with Boscha she did exactly the same things too her, but it all changed after the game.

At first it was just Boscha actively avoiding her, but unfortunately a few days later her first incident with Boscha since the game happened.

It was just a normal day, during lunch Willow was slightly late because she wanted to finish her assignment to not unnecessarily take it home, as she would later learn from Gus, apparently a girl accidentally bumped into Boscha, nothing fell of her tray but it seemed it was enough, at first boscha went ballistic on her, punching her in the face hard enough that she fell onto the floor "watch where you walk you bain dead idiot!" She screamed at the girl before kicking her, still it seemed she wasn't over with her "you, me, outside... now!" Nobody dared to say anything, that girl was dead

It all changed when Willow walked in, Boscha turned towards her and without any explanation Bosha seemed to get even more angry, but when she finally spoke it seemed as if all her confidence evaporated "I will let you go this time, don't expect mercy later" she stormed off the cafeteria just after saing that

That unfortunately wasn't the only incident, whenever Willow would come near Bosha she would loose all her confidence leaving whoever she was bullying and storming off immediately, trying to get away from Willow

This of course was noticed by everyone else, Willow effectively becoming the center of attention as she was deemed a Boscha repellent

She had nothing against that, quite the contrary, during that time she made more friends than thought her entire time in hexside, still it seemed wierd to see boscha alone sulking thought the halls of the school, her aura of fear pretty much non existent at this point

It all culminated when one time Willow had to return to the changing rooms as she forgot her scroll there,

As she walked in she was stunned at first as she saw Boscha laying on the bench, at least half her body did, the rest was on the floor, the position didn't look too comfortable, but Boscha's soulless gaze at the ceiling seemed to imply she didn't care,

Willow was about to sneak past her to take the scroll and leave but she sighed, damn luz and her goody two shoes attitude, it was rubbing off her "Boscha what's wrong?" She asked after a moment of hesitation

"Not you too of all people... I don't need anyone to pity me" she said her eyes turning towards her for a second, Willow never heard that voice from Boscha, it was free from her usual obnoxious feeling of superiority,

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked unsurely, she wasn't certain yet if she wanted to help her, well she didn't, she should be happy that her bully is feeling like shit, she deserved it, but seeing her this miserable made her actually feel bad for her

"No!" Boscha almost screamed slightly rising from her position at the bench "... I mean... I don't want to be left alone" she dropped back down as she said this, the second part barely hearable almost unsure if she should say this, another surprise for Willow, she sighed and sat next to the depressed looking red head

"You want me talk to you?" She asked, why was she doing this? She owes nothing to Boscha, she is one of the worst people she knew, still now she didn't look like the Boscha she knew, in response Boscha just slightly moved her head from side to side, she didn't look as if she really had energy to talk any more

Willow sighed as she sat there for a few minutes, she was done for today and she didn't had plans so it wasn't a problem to stay for little longer at school

After a few more minutes Boscha finally opened her mouth "Do your parents love you?" That question hit Willow out of nowhere

"Of course they do! They are my parents, my dads are the most loving people I know, tho luz sometimes gives a run for their money" she said with confidence and a chuckle at the end, why would Boscha ask that

Boscha seemed more down after hearing this, still a few moments later she dropped another question "do they hit you?" She said quietly, even more unsure if she can say it.

If the previous question was a punch this one was a fire blast "of course they don't, they would never hurt me!" She said suprised, she knew what this could mean but the idea still seemed out of place for the spoiled rich kid she knew Boscha as, she looked again towards her, and this was the biggest surprise of the day, if previously she looked miserable now she looked like a kicked puppy with her eyes full of tears

Willow just sat there watching at the wreck of a student next to her, Boscha struggled upwards turning away "Don't look at me! I'm not crying!" She struggled to say thought her tears and sniffs

Willow didn't know how to react, she didn't remember the last time she was in such a bad state and from everything she knew about Boscha she didn't even knew she could cry, she sighed, she gotten this deep into her mess she could at least try to help her

"Its ok" she tried to start simple, putting one hand on Boscha's shoulder, she recoiled at first but she calmed down when she realized Willow wasn't harming her in any way

"I'm not crying... I'm not crying..." Boscha repeated herself as her voice became more broken with each repeat

"Its ok to cry" Willow said again, she didn't knew how he could help her besides just being there and allowing Boscha to let her emotions flood out

After at first still mumbling something under her voice soon Boscha stopped, resting her head on Willow, she didn't know how to react to this so she allowed her to stay there, still keeping her hand on Boscha's shoulder

Willow didn't know how long it took, Boscha cried for a while after that, still she slowly got back up, her face still looked like a mess but she stopped crying for now, she pulled out a tissue to clean her face with and after a moment she looked much better, still because of her blood shot eyes it was easy to see that she was crying before,

She stood up and began walking away, but after a few steps she sighed "thank you Willow... I... I didn't deserve this" she said as she left the changing room

Willow just sat there, she indeed had a problem


	2. Chapter 2

Boscha hated Willow

She was a weak half witch who didn't deserve what she had, she would never stand up for herself, always allowing others to push her around 

Boscha hated her

And so Willow became her favorite play thing, it was so easy to make her cry, so easy to make her suffer

That was until that day

Even tho she hated Willow, Boscha knew she went too far, but she couldn't quit now, she knew she can't show weakness

And then, that stupid human came, Willow's little friend, at first Boscha was dumbfounded at what the human said, did Willow have a dead wish? Well either way, she is still going to have fun beating these nerds into a bloody pulp

Unfortunately, as she expected, only the human showed up, with such a cute request, she would have preferred to use Willow as the target practice but this would do

Unfortunately she only had a chance to throw a few fire balls until Willow and Amity came, she didn't care about amity, she knew she would come to save her human "friend" but why did Willow come? Was she this stupid? She knew well what will happen to her if she stands up against Boscha, still here she was ready to endure for her friend...

And somehow this band of misfits was able to hold their ground playing point for point, how were they doing this! Even when anger built up in Boscha she needed to keep her cool, she had to win this

It came to the last point, only enaught time for one more play, Boscha saw Amity get the ball, she quickly charged towards her slamming into Amity, at that speed this would probably break something but she didn't care, she had to win

Then Boscha heard cheering she stood up looking at what happened... she lost... Boscha panicked, she couldn't lose, she couldn't show she was weaker than some misfits, she looked around searching as fast as she could, she had to win, she needed to

She was lucky, she quickly picked up the little beetle, she hated that thing but she couldn't loose, she remembered what happens to those that loose,

As the two losers cherished their victory Boscha raised the smidge, even if she won only thanks to it she still had to gloat, she wanted to make sure that half witch knew her place, 

But as soon as the human began ranting it cut into Boscha, she agreed with her and hated this victory, but what else could she do? They lost nothing by losing compared to her

Still her teammates left her, she stared as they leave for a second trying to say something, but she couldn't, she stood there for a moment unsure of herself before leaving, In reality she has lost and she couldn't deny that

Boscha quickly returned home after that, she was two hours late, but a won game should be a good enough excuse not to be punished

As Boscha walked in she was just in time for dinner, she took off her shoes and without running she went as fast as she could into the dining room, her siblings looked at her with worry, If Boscha looked like this it means she had a hard game, which ment she could have lost, her older brother motioned her to come fast, their mother was coming 

she took her seat, quickly aligning herself where her chair was supposed to be, 

And just in time her mother came in, the moment she sat down her eyes went over Boscha's siblings, before she could notice they looked away from Boscha, their mother checking their clothes for any wrinkles

She noded at them, they were in an acceptable state, while Boscha was still in her Grudgby uniform, her mother at first grimaced at her look, forcing Boscha to gulp, her siblings' eyes widening, does she want a problem?

"Boscha" her mother began emotionlessly as always, this send a chill down Boscha's spine "you defended the Sunder name properly" her mother gave a verdict, it wasn't a congratulation, it was only stating that she did her duty and won't be punished, 

Boscha didn't knew how her mother found out, but she always did, still her words made Boscha relax at least a little she was safe for now

"I will have to talk to Amity's mother about her actions, but for now, bring in the supper!" She commanded the staff, they quickly brought in the plates setting them down in their perfect positions

As the last plate was put down the Sunder family put their right hand on their gal sack, the left one raised highly with an open palm

"We thank the titan for the magic he gave us,  
let it be eternal,  
we thank the emperor who teached us how to use it,   
let him rule eternal,  
For without them we would not eat this day and the day before and the day after"

in perfect unison the five members of the family spoke, usually this prayer was reserved only for the most formal of dinners but in this family, it was said before each one

As they spoke Boscha saw a big purple patch on her younger brothers wrist, it will be gone by tomorrow morning thanks to their mother's magic, but it still made her wince, even then she made sure to recite perfectly

After the prayer was finished they began eating, their mother constantly checking all their actions, Boscha was tired but made sure to maintain perfect table manners.

When every single on of them finished their mother clapped her hands twice, the staff taking away everything off the table, after which their mother stood up and left the room, letting the rest of the family to relax at least a little and leave the table, all of them stood up as fast as they could 

Boscha didn't have enaught time to both clean her room and do her homework, but she could do the other one before class, she quickly got to cleaning her room, she opened her cupboard to take out a cloth to clean her room of dust, making sure to clean every surface before putting the cloth away

After that she made sure everything was in its place, when she left her room today she bumped into her pencil box, it was slightly moved to the right now because of that, she carefully moved it back into place keeping it in parallel of the edge of her desk and exactly 1 inch from it

She checked everything again before looking at the time, she had 5 minutes left,

She quickly changed her clothes putting them neatly folded on the other table for the staff to take the next morning, she turned off the light and went to bed closing her eyes,

The waiting was the worst part, she never knew when her mother would come, minutes passed which for Boscha felt like hours before she heard a loud scream and begging followed by more screams, Boscha winced as she heard her older sister beg their mother for mercy, a cold sweat overcame her but still she had to wait more, she couldn't move 

Until the truly worst part came, she heard her door open, her sweat doubling as her body went stiff, she heard her mother pace around her room checking everything before she shone the light of her lantern onto Boschas face, she struggled not to run right then and there, but after a few seconds the light went away and she heard her door close

Boscha continued to wait, holding her breath in fear as just seconds later her door opened once again, her mother walking out and closing the door

Boscha finally let her breath out, she couldn't hold herself any longer, she began to cry,

She was a weak half witch who didn't deserve what she had, she couldn't even stand up for her own sister, she always allowed mother to push her around 

Boscha hated Willow, because Willow reminded Boscha of herself, but now...

She was less than Willow 


	3. Chapter 3

Willow didn't know what to think about Boscha

She should hate her, she was a ruthless bully that terrorized her and all of hexside, but after what happened yesterday and the sudden change in Boscha, she began feeling bad for her

Even then, she still heard stories of Boscha beating up anyone that wronged her so it's not like she sudently became a good person

Willow sighed, between everything that happened recently she didn't have time to collect her thoughts, but today she had a simple and long assignment which would allow her to think things thought 

Hunting mandrakes

They only grow in the wild but the school required a few dozen of them each year so the plant track was usually appointed to gather them, she hoped she would have time to collect her thoughts during that time

Saying that, this time was different,

As Willow would learn later, during a small incident the mandrake storage was destroyed, which caused the potion track to be unable to continue their normal lessons, so the teachers decided to send them with the plant track

And if this wasn't bad enough they had to make 2 person teams, choosing their partners by chance

The teachers put all the names of the students from the potion track into a box and one by one plant track students had to pull out the name of their new partner

Willow wasn't that late in the queue so she hoped she could get someone she knows, that wish would come to bite her as she pulled out a note and opened it

She instantly froze up at whose name was scribbled inside 

It took a few seconds for Willow to compose herself before she spoke "Boscha Sunder" as her classmates heard this it was easy to see that they didn't envy Willow, still most were happy it wasn't them

What most didn't see is that Boscha didn't like it either, similarly to Willow Boscha also didn't know what to think after everything that happened in the changing rooms, she had no idea how she will even talk to Willow

But neither of the two had time to dwell on this, as their teachers gave them areas to search, Willow and Boscha got the swamp south of the school, it was one of the more dangerous areas but it was still tame by Boiling isles standards

Each team had to bring at least six mandrakes, each additional one will count as extra credit, Willow sighed as she heard this, at this point it wasn't surprising to her that hexside looked for anything to boost its income, as they would probably just sell the excess plants

And with the information to return in 6 hours the teams were off

Boscha's and Willow's area was in a different direction than most of the other ones so they had to walk there alone

Their little journey was quite long, at least a hour by itself, no word fell between the two witches in the first half hour, both of them unsure how to start,

on occasion Boscha would pull out some herbs to quickly brew a potion, she would use her magic to grind down the ingredients and to mix them in the bottle, once the potion was ready she spilled it onto the ground, the puddle forming into an arrow pointing north

They were still going in the right direction 

It took another five minutes before Willow decided to speak, she took some time to think thought her words before she began

"Boscha do you want me to forget what happened yesterday?" a simple question, still Willow was barely able to say it

As Boscha herd this she stopped in her tracks, she opened her mouth, just to hesitate, second ago she was soo sure what to say, but now? She didn't know what to do, she could just end this whole thing and return to normalcy and forget everything that happened, but whenever she tried to say that she couldn't stop thinking about Willow,

It took almost a minute before an almost unhearable whisper came out of her mouth "Please don't"

Willow heard the winds passing through the trees bringing their gossip all across the isles, she wasn't prepared for this answer

She would have preferred to just forget about this, to never think about Boscha, to finally be free of her, but still there was something nagging her, wanting to help the other girl

"What happened there?" She asked, if Boscha wanted to talk about this she better at least tell her what's going on

Boscha took a deep breath, it was hard already to just talk to Willow, but talking about that was something completely different

"It was Skara" she lied, even if just partially, "it was after a gym class, we were in the changing rooms and Skara approached me, it seems they finally decided that I became too weak" Boscha chuckled nervously "all she needed to do is to say that at least Amity kept her edge, while I got too soft" tears began pooling in her three eyes "and I just stood there! Speechless!" Her voice rose as a hysteric laughter came out 

This of course was only partially correct, while Skara's words cut deep, in truth the thing that left her speechless was her feeling of helplessness, she could say something back, but it would anger her mother, she could hurt Skara, but it would anger her mother and when she was ready to give up because of pure fear she remembered how Willow stood up to her, she laughed at the fact that the person that she constantly called weak was so much stronger than her

For Willow the entire thing was a suprise, she knew that Boscha didn't take insults well, but breaking down this badly from something weaker than most things Amity said to her? It didn't fit right with Willow, she knew this needed to be something deeper than that

She walked closer to Boscha and went to hug her, she stopped just a moment before touching her "is this ok?" She asked, Boscha only noded back, Willow wrapped her arms around her waiting until she stopped crying

"Let's go, we still have mandrakes to hunt" she said smiling once she calmed down, hoping it was a good enaught reassurance

Boscha noded as they began walking again, it took another half hour of silence before their boots began to sink into the ground,

"Wait" Boscha called as Willow pushed forwards, Boscha began brewing another potion, and when she finished she put a spray bottle top into it, she sprayed her clothes

At first Willow was confused until she saw that Boscha's clothes began reflecting light, Boscha gave her the bottle "help yourself, it's a waterproofing potion, should last for twelve hours" she smiled to Willow

Willow hesitated at first, she expected Boscha to know something like that but her just giving it like that was surprising in a good way,

She smiled as she took the bottle "thanks Boscha" she said the two words that she never thought she will say together 

For some reason seeing that smile made Boscha feel slightly better and it wasn't some cheesy thing like the feeling of kindness, this felt... different, Boscha pushed away this feeling but still she felt her face getting slightly warmer

With their clothes waterproofed they journeyed deeper into the swamp, checking under dense foliage for the large jagged leaves of a mandrake

"Found one" Boscha said after about ten minutes of looking around, she pulled out another set of herbs as she began brewing another potion

"What's the plan?" Willow asked as she crouched next to her

"A simple wake up potion, it will feel as if it just normally woke up so no screaming" Boscha said as she casted a spell to harden the bottle against temperature changes and began heating up the contents of the bottle

"Neat" Willow said "just make sure you cool it down, we don't want an angry burned mandrake" she continued as she reached to the nearby tree, using a circle, she made its leaves tip down cousing a small stream of cold dew to drop into a leaf bowl she made with another spell "this should do"

After a minute of boiling Boscha put the bottle into the bowl, it sizzled as it touched the water, after another minute Boscha pulled out the bottle and dripped a few droplets onto the leaf

Willow prepared herself to catch the mandrake the moment it emerged and as expected the plant diged itself out of the ground with a yawn, Willow lunged towards it grabbing the mandrake before it could begin its scream and with a quick spell she put a gag on it

"That went better than expected" Willow said as she sighed "five more to go"

It took another three hours before they found the remaining five, after finding all the mandrakes they needed Willow and Boscha decided to sit down and eat

They didn't talk when they were collecting the mandrakes, but now as they were no longer preoccupied with work, the silence became awkward

"Soo... do we plan on collecting more mandrakes? We still got an hour" Willow finally broke the silence

Boscha looked up at her from her sandwich, "I was about to propose the same" she said before taking another bite, what she didn't say is why she needed the extra credit,

Quite recently Boscha failed an assignment and without the credit her mother will surely remind her about how the Sunder family is supposed to be perfect, this might be enough to save her

Soon, the two of them finished and returned to looking for mandrakes, unfortunately they were out of luck, with each passing minute Boscha grew more frantic, looking everywhere she could, sweat forming on her forehead, it wasn't for another 50 minutes before they found another mandrake, hooked to one of the horns on a demon's head

The at least 14 meter beast marched on its twelve legs, not even noticing the magical plant which hanged off one of its many horns, 

Just as Boscha was about to charge in Willow grabbed her by the shoulder "What are you doing!?" She whispered

"What do you think I'm doing! I'm getting that mandrake!" She responded also trying to keep quiet,

"We have no chance against a salacondra! Some stupid grades are not worth it!" Willow continued trying to speak some sense into Boscha

"Lucky you then, be happy that you don't need to care" she said surprisingly calmly as she pushed Willow's arm off, before Willow could respond she already charged at the demon

Boscha soon stood in front of the beast, its head slowly turning to meet its opponent, but before it could react Boscha has already pulled out a potion and with a quick spell she flung it straight towards the beast, the bottle shattering releasing a green cloud which Boscha quickly ignited with another spell

The explosion blinded Willow for a second and just after that the shockwave almost toppled her, all the nearby birds took flight screeching as the dust settled,

Boscha stood between the broken plants, protected by a small shield spell, she let go off it gasping loudly, her ears ringing her eyes readjusting to the light, the demon on the other hand stood there with no visible damage, only being slightly moved by the explosion 

"Well who would have thought" Boscha said as she chuckled, she straightened herself up and traced a circle with her hand, a glass like sword formed in her hand out of air "let's see how much more you can take" she eyed the mandrake, still firmly attached to the beasts horn

They both stared at each other for a second more before the salacondra roared at Boscha, its man sized venomous fangs emerging from its mouth shooting two strands of venom

Boscha quickly jumped to the side, barely dogging the venom as it melted the remains of plants that laid where Boscha stood just a moment ago, she run towards it throwing another potion at its front leg, the liquid in the potion quickly expanding and solidifying, gluing the limb to the ground

Before Boscha could reach it, the beast easily broke the glue its maw quickly approaching her, she froze staring down its throat as it was about to eat her whole

But a moment before the beast had her, vines wrapped around its head and maw closing it, and bringing it to the ground with a loud thud, Boscha gave a quick glance towards the vines noticing Willow controlling them while gasping for air, sweat forming on her forehead

Using the occasion Boscha quickly jumped towards the beast's head with another spell she pusched herself forward far enough to land just next to the mandrake, grabbing it and stabbing the sword as deep as she could, the beasts roared in pain, seeing that the vines were breaking she quickly jumped off

And just a moment after touching the ground she had to dodge to the side as the venom landed next to her, the salacondra was free by now "Run!" Boscha said as she reached Willow, both of them running as fast as they could,

It wouldn't be for another half hour before they escaped from the salacondra, both of them sat down at the first moment they could

Between heavy breaths it was Boscha who spoke first "that was..." she took another deep breath

"Stupid" Willow finished before she started laughing and soon Boscha joined her, both of them quickly fell into hysterical laughter

After few minutes they both finally stopped "we almost died" Boscha said as if it's only now that she realized that 

Willow looked up at her "I think I deserve an explanation after that" she said, her breathing still shallow

Boscha froze up as Willow said that, she took a deep breath, or at least tried to, then when she tried to speak she couldn't force anything out of her mouth before finally saying "could we talk about this somewhere safer?"

Willow could understand that talking about private things in the open might be hard, she thought of a few places where they could talk before a idea she would never expect from herself came to her "Boscha, is my home ok?"

If before Boscha had a problem with talking then now she couldn't form any coherent sentence "sounds...good" she barely forced the words out, and here's that feeling again, what's wrong with me she thought

"Is 1pm Saturday ok?" Willow asked as she stood up, Boscha noded in return as they again began walking towards the school, 

As they walked Boscha thought about what happened especially about the fact that Willow invited her to her home, Boscha felt a wave of heat go to her face, she quickly took out her scroll and used it camera to look at herself 

She was blushing 

This fact for some reason angered Boscha, why was she blushing like some stupid teenager with a crush, no no no, she doesn't have a crush, especially on Willow, it's just that she was embarrassed about talking about private issues, it needed to be it

As Boscha's thoughts run wild she and Willow arrived at school, being one of the last groups there, thankfully they were still on time 

After all the mandrakes were gathered the two girls left for their homes, just before their paths split Boscha looked to Willow "you are not such a half-witch after all" she joked, after a moment realizing that it was pretty bad "I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" she said covering her face trying to hide another blush

Willow sighed, Boscha was still Boscha "at least you realized that" she said before walking away

Even after everything Willow didn't knew what to feel about Boscha, but for some reason she couldn't force herself to hate her


End file.
